Watermelon
Watermelon is an armless female competing on Object Illusion, once a member of the Grade A's, and is voiced by Asaph Ellison(AJ). Personality Watermelon is usually neutral to most contestants, unless they do something wrong to change her opinion on them negatively. She is shown to be kind and helpful to most, her loyalties to her team and Orange unwavering. Though Watermelon is quite positive, she can get annoyed very easily if other contestants bully her about her weight(of which she feels no shame for), or her now former relationship with Orange. As Orange's girlfriend, she would be highly defensive of him, lashing out at people like the Hair Product Pair and Quadratini for bashing him. Even before that, Watermelon had admired and respected him greatly, and is shown to be slightly possessive of Orange. She always seems to be happy when he's around. Following the events of episode nine, Watermelon is more intimidating, commanding, and is revealed to be smarter than she appears. She becomes merciless in her words and actions, but is gentle enough for other contestants outside her plan to not notice a thing. Her hostilities are mainly aimed at Oreo and Orange, both of which defy and annoy her from time to time. It's clear she will stop at nothing to win, making her one of the most dangerous contestants on the show. Appearance In the first episode, Watermelon is messily hand drawn, having lines of dark green dots over a regular green. From episode 3 and onward, her lines are much cleaner, Watermelon's base being a lighter green, and the dark green dots now appearing as stripes. Her design includes a white highlight from episode 7 and onward. Coverage Pilot Watermelon first appears while she's sleeping, until Gumball talks to her, effectively scaring and waking her up. She explains to Gumball she fell asleep because she was bored, and reacts with shock when Gumball tells her that dating was a solution. Her expression changes to one of slight interest when Gumball goes to give her a demonstration. Later, when Ipad asks Wii U for the challenge, Watermelon scolds Ipad for being impatient along with Wii U. After the challenge(a race to Florida) begins, she agrees with Orange saying that only two people could ride his flying machine, and thanks him when Orange lets Watermelon ride with him, making heart eyes at him. Upon reaching the plains of Florida, she refuses to cross the finish line after him, as it would make them rivals, and lets Orange become team captain. During the team picking, she is picked first for Orange's team. Why At Night? Just before the intro, she tries to ask the conversing contestants why they were arguing, only to be hit and most likely killed by what can be assumed is an arrowhead. Later, she asks Orange if he'd like to go out with her, and is a bit confused when Conditioner claims she was already dating Orange. The latter tells Watermelon he'd think about it, much to her happiness. During the stunt challenge, Watermelon is stabbed and thrown into the ocean by Strawberry. Eating Madness Watermelon attempts to chat with Conditioner, but is brushed off for being on the opposing team. She argues that Conditioner always talks with Orange; who also isn't on Conditioner's team, but is kicked into the water. Still angry, she joins her team as Orange gives them a pep-talk. Soon afterwards, Watermelon, annoyed by Strawberry's behavior, kicks her into the water. After the eating challenge is announced, Watermelon is shown being happy, as she loves eating, but quickly gets angry after Conditioner makes a rude comment about her. Watermelon also asks Wii U if there's anything else they needed to know about the challenge. She tells Gumball to chill out when the latter screams at her team to eat, and when she screams again, Watermelon starts questioning Gumball, but a cake is thrown at her face. As Watermelon is eating said cake, she is kicked by Strawberry and splits in two upon hitting the ground. Well, That's A Scary Thought! At the beginning of the episode, Conditioner threatens Watermelon, but is defied, and Watermelon is punched in the face. Right as the killing match begins, Watermelon is set on fire and killed by Strawberry for being fat. Watermelon is still on fire when Strawberry announces that she's killed everyone. Christmas Chaos Watermelon excitedly talks to Cookie about how she can't wait for Christmas to come, and comments on Cookie's quietness when he doesn't register a reaction. Later, Oreo strikes conversation with Watermelon, but she gives him a bit of a cold shoulder, refusing to talk about her mood. She is quick to reject Oreo when he asks her out, accidentally revealing to him she likes Orange. Oreo tells her that Conditioner and Shampoo liked Orange as well, and this angers her, making her run away to most likely give the Hair Product Pair a piece of her mind. During the elimination, Watermelon happily eats her safe prize, a candy cane. After Gumball argues with Orange, Watermelon jumps in, causing a fight between the two girls. They fight again later in the challenge; both their arguments revolving around each other's fatness. Rolling Rampage and Romance Watermelon is ecstatic when Orange finally says he'd like to date her, and they gush over it for a while. During the preparation for the talent show, Watermelon is seen most likely consulting Orange on what they should do. After Conditioner and Shampoo scare Orange away, she confronts the two, telling them to stay away from Orange. She gets mad when they defy her, and then she walks away to work with Orange, yelling at the twins again when they tease her. Watermelon appears alongside Orange, and disappears as he commands. She reappears behind Conditioner, looking mildly impressed with herself when Conditioner gets scared. in turn, she received a score of twenty for her team. Race of a Lifetime Watermelon is seen happy alone with Orange, and aggressively tells Conditioner to go away when she interrupts them. Her mood quickly switches to a happy one once Conditioner is gone. She is also delighted to hear both Conditioner and Shampoo were eliminated. As the team discusses the car they were to use during the racing challenge, Watermelon chimes in, saying the car was great. She tells Quadratini to get in the car, and calls shotgun. She rubs to the car with her team, and can be seen making a weird face as Orange takes the forest shortcut. Later, Gumball asks Watermelon if she is fat, and Watermelon agrees, commenting that Gumball's been gaining weight, and is glad to hear Gumball is conscious of this. The team starts fighting, but Watermelon tells them to stop. The Grade A's lose, and Watermelon tells Quadratini to not blame Orange, but she is kicked into the water. Pranks A Lot! Part 1 In the beginning of the episode, Watermelon is seen with Orange, happy about the alliance they were creating. She proposes a third member, and asks why Orange was so harsh in excluding Quadratini. When Orange explains, she comforts him, saying they make a great pair, and kisses him on the cheek. As she enters the Wii U Hotel, she calls being in a room with Orange, and leaves with Orange when the other contestants scream their disapproval. Later, she tries to help Gumball and her chances with Lemon, giving her a few steps to follow, but realizes that it wouldn't be an easy task when Gumball explodes. During the elimination, Watermelon is safe, and questions why her "Orangey Orange" hadn't been declared safe. She gets cut in half when Wii U throws a stick at her. Pranks A Lot! Part 2 Watermelon makes an appearance multiple times in the recap. Early in the episode, Watermelon comes in carrying a bag of pranks, and remarks on how cool Orange's post was. During the prank challenge, Watermelon orders Orange to open fire on Police Hat, and smiles evilly as he does so. She gets frightened by the bomb Oreo threw at the post, and kicks it back to him, getting him out. Once she and Pudding Cup are the only ones left, Watermelon plans to throw a bomb at the other fort, only to forget later. This causes the bomb to explode on her, making Watermelon lose. Missile Impossible Orange is speaking with Watermelon until she stops him, breaking it to him that she wanted to end the relationship. She reassures him it wasn't because of him, and walks away. Directly afterwards though, she reveals to Gumball she planned it all from the very beginning so she could eliminate him once he became a threat to her winning. Now that Gumball was involved, she approaches Oreo, with the intention of using him to further execute her plan. She, along with Gumball, compliment him, appealing to Oreo so he'll accept Watermelon's "confession." The plan succeeds, and Watermelon is smug about it. Watermelon receives her safe prize with slight curiosity. In another scene, night has fallen, and she wonders why Wii U hasn't come back yet. Initially, she's put off when Orange pops up, but then gets very annoyed. She refuses his pleas to date him again, stating she is now dating Oreo. She appears disturbed when Orange threatens to kill Oreo, admitting the former's behavior was embarrassing. As the alarm blares, Watermelon is confused, asking what was happening. She doesn't hesitate to begin the find-Wii-U challenge, appealing to Oreo to carry her and Gumball to where Wii U might be, and grins when it works. She's relaxed the next time we see her, but quickly turns angry when Oreo implies she's fat, and threatens to break up with him. Half-heartingly accepting his apology, she claims herself a genius when Gumball comments that Oreo'd do anything for Watermelon. Upon reaching the suburban area, Watermelon allows Oreo to stop carrying the two girls, but doesn't look for Wii U with him, claiming she was tired, and gets angry at Oreo for questioning her again. After a while, she gets impatient and decides to look for Wii U herself. Watermelon walks onto the road, confused as to why Gumball advises her not to, and is soon hit by Missile's car. Trust No One After the intro, Watermelon approaches Gumball, confident Orange would be next eliminated because of his emotional instability. She gives a recount of last night of how Orange annoyed her, begging Watermelon to take him back. Watermelon, like the other contestants, is seen on the roof during the elimination, and the safe cake thrown at her splatters on her face. She implies that the reason for Orange's elimination is obvious when he questions why everyone voted for him. Watermelon claims the cleaning challenge would be simple, telling Oreo to come along so they could pick a room to clean. Later, she is seen with Gumball and Oreo, being annoyed with Wii U for assuming the contestants were dumb, and not thinking that they could simply take the janitor's cleaning supplies. She formulates a plan with her alliance members, intending to sabotage other rooms while the other contestants were off guard. She claims they wouldn't get in trouble, and gets annoyed at Oreo for defying her. Staying true to her plan, Watermelon checks the other player's rooms for unattendance, and while she admits Sandwich staying in his alliance's room is smart, she snarkily comments on how dumb Police Hat and Pudding Cup were for leaving their room. Watermelon prepares for sabotage, and gets angry at Oreo for speaking out against her orders, calling him out for defending his friends. She makes Oreo choose, and is proud of him for blowing up the room. She's seen impressed with herself when Wii U compliments how clean their room is, and when they win immunity. During the second elimination, she whistles in attempt to play innocent when Lemon asks who his votes were from. She smugly reminds Pudding Cup and Police Hat there were no rules regarding sabotage when they call her out for cheating. Trivia * Watermelon's "blood" has changed color multiple times, alternating from pink to red. * She is the first female contestant to be in a relationship, and the first contestant to break up with someone. She is also the first contestant to have had two different relationships. Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Fruits Category:Grade A's Category:Hated Category:Fat